


Attack & Release

by Charlatron



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Adult Content, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), F/M, Fenris Has Issues, Fenris is Bad at Feelings, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), My First Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: One Shot Shameless Smut. Fenris/FemHawke Mage. Love/Hate Relationship.





	Attack & Release

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, so no making fun of me.
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing (it's probably obvious).
> 
> I'm working on something much bigger, but had to get this shameless smut out of my head first.
> 
> Would love some constructive feedback to help me develop my other works.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It had been an insufferably long day, the events of which had once again lead to an argument about the dangers of magic and, more specifically, those who wielded it. She cursed her own ludicrousness for even having asked Fenris to tag along in the first place.

Anders had begged for her help finding evidence of some templar pricks so called plan to turn the entire circle tranquil. She had thought it was ridiculous, but Anders was her friend and was clearly distressed. Rather than refuse and let him go it alone, likely getting himself killed in the process, she agreed to assist. And knowing how dangerous going up against templar's could be, she feared she would need her elven warrior friend.

After almost 3 years of friendship his attitude still perplexed her. He loudly voiced his disdain for magic at every given opportunity, yet he remained loyal to an apostate. He protected her in battle and even trusted her with his own life, yet he continually criticized her choices when it came to helping anyone gifted with magic, regardless of circumstance.

The mission had gone as well as could be expected. Admittedly, Anders going full blown Justice at the end somewhat clouded their success, but she had managed to rein him in before anything truly disastrous happened. They saved an innocent mage from Maker only knows what kind of depravity, and got rid of a few corrupt templar's in the process. Why couldn't he see that what she was doing was a good thing? He was so bitter and twisted and the very thought of his near constant contemptuousness for mage's made her blood boil.

She stormed in to her rented room at The Hanged Man to retrieve the book she had been meaning to gift him. If she didn't do it now she never would, she wasn't sure how much more of his insulting crap she could take, plus she hoped the kind gesture would make him feel foolish for being so cruel. Unfortunately for her she hadn't realized he'd followed suit. She span around, book in hand, crashing in to him head first.

“Fuck!” She pinched her nose in response to the pain as he muttered various expletives in Tevine whilst rubbing his wounded chin.

She chastised herself internally as she tried to suppress that same arousal she felt each time she heard that gravelly voice speak in its mother tongue.

“What is it Fenris!?” She threw the book on to the bed, deciding the moment had definitely passed. “As much as I love our riveting debates, which by the way tend to leave me feeling just a little bit shitty about myself, I am really not in the mood right now”.

He stared at her silently, an unfathomable expression on his face; which irked her tremendously. For all her skill she had never been able to read this man; the one person she so desperately desired to understand above all others.

“Seriously Fenris, you need to leave or I will not be held accountable for my actions.” She warned him with a sinister tone, the tiniest sparks of lightening escaping her finger tips.

She balled her hands in to fists at her sides, hoping he wouldn't notice her losing control, but it was too late. He began to glow a brilliant blue and she felt her window to the fade slam shut. The fucker had cut her off! She lifted a hand in front of her, examining her palm and the now distinct lack of electricity. A wave of hysteria threatened to overtake her as she tried desperately to conjure an element; fire, ice, anything, but to no avail.

She looked up in to his eyes, a pained expression on her face. When all she saw was the flicker of a smug smile, she lost what little control remained. She grabbed a throwing knife from the desk behind her, launching it directly at him. He moved just in time so that instead of piercing his chest it only grazed his upper arm. He still winced though, much to her delight.

She stood completely still, hypnotised by the glistening crimson slowly snaking its way down his arm, beading off his elbow and melodically dripping on to the floor. The cut was deep.

She felt a sudden surge of mana, which told her he had relinquished his hold on her connection to the fade, instantly restoring her sanity in the process. She had never intended to wound him, not really. In truth she knew she hadn't thrown the knife fast enough that he wouldn't be able to dodge it. Surely he knew that too, he knew how skilled she was.

“You're bleeding.” She pointed out, trying to break the tension as her temper calmed.

He continued to stare, silently brooding.

“Here let me heal y...” She lifted a hand to direct a torrent of healing energy towards him but he jumped out of the way as though she were launching a fire ball at him, loudly protesting.

“Andraste's cunt, Fenris!” She shouted in surprise before her expression settled to one of concern. She exhaled loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, utterly offended. “Do you really think so little of me?”

She was sincerely hurt. She was used to him berating her at every opportunity but, honestly, she'd convinced herself it was all flirtatious banter. Right now she couldn't be less convinced. She turned away from him and pointed a finger towards the door.

“Just leave.” She said weakly, trying not to cry.

With two quick strides he was standing directly in front of her. He seized her by the arm with enough force that it would undoubtedly leave a bruise. He effortlessly tugged her towards him, forcing her in to an angry kiss. Even with his harsh handling of her, his lips were exquisitely soft and supple. His tongue forced it's way between her lips to assault her own, the recent shot of rum still blanketing his mouth with a delightful spice, and she was powerless to resist. He smelled of sandalwood and juniper and the heat radiated from him like a rage demon.

She abruptly regained her senses and attempted to push him away, unsuccessfully at first, but when she managed to slap a hand across his face he finally surrendered his hold on her. She took a few steps back to put some much needed distance between them, eying him incredulously while touching her lip where he had just bitten her.

She didn't know which urge was stronger; the one telling her to stab him in the neck or the one telling her to stop over-thinking things and fuck him already.

They seemed to read the intent in each others eyes and bounded towards each other, lips once again locking in a vehement embrace. She bit his lower lip until she tasted blood. He grabbed a handful of hair yanking her head backwards to expose the pale flesh of her neck, which he immediately set-upon with his teeth. He nibbled on her earlobe briefly before returning his mouth to her neck, roughly biting and sucking; clearly intent on leaving a mark.

She tried to push him away again, coming to her senses, but he refused to let go. She tried to pound on his chest but he held her so tightly against him that she didn't have enough space to gain any momentum. She tried to wiggle free but all that did was make her aware of the rock hard length pressing against her hip.

“Let go of me!” She spat, venomously.

He aggressively pushed her away, causing her to stumble before crashing in to the hard wall behind her.

“Why?” She demanded “You hate everything I stand for.” It was a question as much as a statement.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, as though the very sight of her repulsed him. “I try.” Was all he offered in response, through gritted teeth.

She looked at his face, trying to read his expression in the hopes that she could understand what the hell was happening. Was he so hard up that he was actually resorting to knocking boots with a mage of all people? This man was insanely beautiful, though equally irksome, and could undoubtedly convince any woman in this place to drop their knickers with nothing more than a glance in their direction. It was only then that she realized she had never actually seen him so much as look at another woman, in all the years they had been fighting together. Not once.

“Fuck it.” She eventually resolved, striding back towards him.

He ferociously returned her kiss and with all his strength ripped open the front of her robes in a violent display of dominance; they were completely ruined. She tugged at his trousers impatiently, just about managing to loosen the fastenings. He tore her small cloths clean off and pushed down his trousers just enough to free his now painfully aching erection. He forced her back against the wall, continuing to kiss her with a demonic intent and drawing her leg up to rest on his hip. She was positively dripping from arousal.

He grasped his shaft, ready to guide himself in to her, and with one fluid motion plunged in to her up to the hilt. She cried out in ecstasy as his enormous length filled and stretched her in the most satisfyingly sadistic way. He stayed completely still, savoring the feel of her while trying to steady his breathing. The lack of movement drove her wild with hunger. He began to withdraw, agonizingly slowly, then slammed back into her eliciting another embarrassingly loud moan.

His body was pressed so tightly against her own, yet it still wasn't close enough. She wanted to sink her fingers in to the flesh of his back, to feel the texture of his exposed muscles underneath her fingertips. She longed for their two bodies to meld in to one salacious beast.

Desperately needing to be deeper inside of her, he lifted the leg which resting against his hip higher still, hooking his elbow under her knee. Through brute strength he managed to do the same with the other leg so that he was completely supporting her weight.

This new angle of penetration was so exquisitely tender that she almost called out for him to stop. Biting down painfully on her own lip. She dug her fingernails in to the back of his neck with one hand, the other desperately clinging to his shoulder. She let out a primal moan with each withdrawal and intrusion.

He gripped on to the door frame to steady his hold on her, pinning her tightly between his own body and the cold wall. He breached her core over and over, harder each time. The obscene sound of slapping flesh reverberating off the walls.

Fearing an early end he urgently demanded she bite him to distract him from his fast approaching release, though this actually had the opposite effect. His ear being the closest thing to her mouth, she clamped down on the tip, causing him to pound in to her so hard that she was sure she'd be walking funny tomorrow.

As amazing as this was, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to endure this delectable agony. She tightened her muscles around his shaft, causing him to growl like a wild animal. He stayed pressed deep inside of her while she ground her hips against him as well as she could manage in this precarious position, rubbing herself against his pubic bone and quickly bringing herself to climax.

As she began to cry out, her head lolling backwards, he pulled out almost completely only to dart back in to her roughly, drawing out her loud orgasm. She remained clenched around him as his thrusts became erratic and desperate, until finally he reached his own end. He held her in place as he spilled his essence in to her, panting into the side of her neck.

Just as she began to regain her faculties, he slowly released her one leg at a time, but stayed tightly pressed against her. She was glad for the support, as she wasn't entirely sure her knees would be able to hold her weight just yet.

Taking advantage of his now free hands, he lazily explored her body. He gently swept his hands over her bare back underneath her torn robe, now slick with a pleasant perspiration, before bringing them to rest on her round hips. She lightly caressed the tip of his exposed ear, sending an obvious shiver down his spine.

Their breathing was almost back to normal now and she became aware of him inhaling her scent, his now damp forehead leaning against the curve of her neck where it had remained throughout this encounter.

Finally he stepped back a fraction, hissing quietly as he freed his slowly softening member and revealed his bewitching emerald eyes. There was no hate there, no repulsion, no disgust. Only a look that mirrored her own: _Who are you?_

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, then pulled up his trousers and hastily exited the room, leaving her alone and confused in a ruined robe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (seriously, I'm considerably lacking in the followers department): https://charlatron.tumblr.com/


End file.
